Field
This disclosure relates generally to data processing systems, and more specifically, to data processing systems providing diagnostic information.
Related Art
Embedded systems such as microcontrollers and system on chip (SoC) devices may include a debug system. System developers typically rely on debug systems included in such embedded systems to facilitate access to information that may only be communicated internally between processors and peripherals and between peripherals. Debug systems which provide this type of access allow developers to diagnose problems or identify improvements more readily by providing diagnostic information outside of the embedded system. However, when debugging complex systems, large amounts of data may need to be captured and analyzed which can significantly exceed the bandwidth of the debug system. Therefore, there is a need for improved bandwidth utilization when transferring diagnostic information.